


Coded

by NympheSama



Series: ♡ Endless Summer: Catalyst Birthdays ♡ [8]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mind Games, Personality dysfunction, Taylor being Taylor, Zahra's birthday gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Zahra's in deep; and is close to losing her wayWill she escape the nightmare which holds her, or be lost to its powerful control





	Coded

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what the hell to call this and I had no idea what the hell to put in my summary - both may change at some point XD
> 
> Anyway; thankyou all for coming to read Zahra's edition of the birthday bashes - hope you enjoy!  
Let me know what you think <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Coded.**

Zahra frowned and delicately rubbed at her brow, blinking in confusion as she looked around the hazy room around her. Her bout of dizziness faded as she slowly lowered her hand, a smile gracing her lips as soft blonde ringlets fell from a carefully pinned crown atop her head.  Pale pink gloves rose over her elbows, a perfect match to the strappy ballgown she wore, as well as the stiletto heels; not quite concealed beneath its lacy hem. Soft clicks echoed as she walked slowly across the tiled floor, clasping her hands before her waist nervously as she peered through the crowds curiously.

"You look ravishing, dearest." Zahra flinched guiltily, spinning with a hand raised to her heart, to find a man in a white suit smiling down at her. "I beg pardon for startling you, 'twas not my intent. But you must know by now that you have quite the effect on me." He said, snatching her gloved hand from her chest and drawing it to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Oh…" Zahra's breath caught, her cheeks staining with colour as she glanced around the room, before clearing her throat and straightening her back, as she dipped into a low curtsy. "You have a habit of startling me, sir." She said lightly, smiling as she withdrew her hand from his hold.

"Forgive me, my lady." He drawled, smirking as he bowed, his pale blue eyes never leaving Zahra's face. He straightened slowly, running his fingers over his immaculate hair, before smoothing them over his jacket lapels. "May I..?" He asked, turning abruptly and offering his arm.

"Hmm…" Zahra hummed, pretending to think as she shuffled her heels against the floor and allowed a small smile to spread across her face. "Well... I  _ suppose _ you may." She said coyly, slipping her arm through his looped elbow. Zahra smiled as they glided down a grand, sweeping staircase to a glorious ballroom. "Tell me," she said boldly, as her suitor effortlessly took her hand from his arm and twirled her, pulling her close as a gentle waltz began to play. "Why is it, that such an outstanding gentleman as Everett Rourke, is so eager to wait around at every one of these events… for a nobody like me?" She asked, her hand resting delicately on Everett's shoulder as he moved her gracefully across the ballroom floor.

"Oh, I wouldn't sell yourself short, my dear." Everett hummed thoughtfully, spinning a slow circle around the room. "Your intelligence alone is quite… fascinating." He said, peering around the room imperiously as the other dancers moved around them. "Coupled with your beauty and your, uh… ingenuity, you're an altogether unique individual." He declared, steering them swiftly around the ballroom.

Zahra felt a warm flush spread across her cheeks, averting her eyes as Everett led them easily through the dance. "I think you're far too used to getting your own way, sir." She said primly, facing him again as she smiled coyly. "You can't smooth talk me, mister Rourke." She declared, bending her back low over Everett's arm as they paused to hold their position briefly.

"Nonsense dear," Everett laughed, smirking as he pulled Zahra tightly against him and twirling them around in a dizzying series of spins. "You can never be too used to your own way." He insisted smugly, chuckling as his clear gaze pierced through Zahra, forcing her to avert her own eyes as she bit her lip to hide a grin. "Especially, when you're as rich as I am… and you're able to make sure you  _ get _ your own way." He added, the intensity of his gaze increasing as Zahra tried and failed to hide her smile any longer.

"You're a bad man." She finally sighed, shaking her head ruefully and causing her blonde curls to bounce and wave delicately. Her feet slid gracefully across the floor in her heels and she twirled beneath Everett's arm when he raised it, before sliding back into his arms easily. "Yet somehow, I can't help but look forward to seeing you at these otherwise very boring events… you make them much more tolerable." She admitted quietly, as the music swelled and Everett lead her in a grand sweeping motion across the room, her ballgown just barely brushing the floor with a faint  _ swish _ as she moved.

"Hmm, I am a man of many talents, my dear." Everett replied, smirking down at Zahra smugly. "Perhaps you'll allow me to show you some of my more  _ personal _ talents soon." He added pointedly.

"Perhaps." She replied playfully, averting her eyes to hide her rising blush. Her eyes swept over the ballroom, frowning at the sea of blurred faces which seemed to be slowly congealing around them. "Are we really moving this fast? Or are there a  _ lot _ more guests at this…" Zahra paused, her heart skipping a beat as she tried to remember what event she was attending. "Oh my," she hummed dustractedly, her head spinning even as Everett continued to guide her in a flawlessly graceful sweep around the room. "I… suppose I've been attending a great deal of events lately. They've all rather blurred together." She said, her breath quickening at the disconcerting sense of uncertainty in her heart.

"There, there my dear." Everett murmured easily, glancing around with disinterest before gazing back down at Zahra with a beaming grin. "There's only one face even worth seeing here… and you're already looking at it." He chuckled smugly.

Zahra laughed, her discomfort easing slightly in the face of Everett's levity. "Your ego alone could fill this room." She teased, smiling as she and Everett glided across the floor with light footsteps. "I don't know how you even manage to carry the weight of-" she began, trailing off as the band began to play a haunting melody. "What is that..?" She asked instead, frowing as she craned her head to see the musicians on their platform, though they were too far away and too crowded to have a clear view. "I swear, I've heard it before, yet I'm positive no respectable band would play it, especially at such an important event as this…" She said, attempting to peer through a gap in the crowd, her frustration rising when the other dancers immediately seemed to swell forward and block her view.

"Oh?" Everett asked disinterestedly, his eyes drifting across the crowd before returning to Zahra. "Well, I know that the occasional rogue does sneak in. Perhaps it's even a gjmmick. One of those marvelously unamusing pranks the younger generation like to play." He said, shaking his head as he chuckled. "Pay it no mind, dearest. It'll all be over before you know it anyway, but we may as well continue our dance, no?"

"I…" Zahra began, her brow furrowed with a heavy frown, before she smoothed her expression into an exasperated smile. "Ypu're impossible." She said fondly but distractedly, her gaze clouding as a singer began to gently croon over the music.

_ "How can you see into my eyes like open doors?"  _ The words drifted across the crowd surrounding them, as Zahra listened keenly; certain she knew the words but unable to recognise the memory of having heard them. " _ Leading you down, into my core." _ Zahra's heart leapt, her spine tingling with a sudden rush as she anticipated the sudden drop in the music; ignorant of Everett's hand squeezing her own as he pirouetted her beneath his arm. _ "Where I've become so numb… without a soul." _ She craned her neck as she spun in Everett's hold, desperately trying to catch sight of the stage where the musicians played; sensing the need to see the singer for herself. " _ My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold!" _ Zahra felt the world slow around her, as the thick and blurry crowd around her cleared a fraction of an inch; just enough to let her peer through to the stage and catch a heart stopping glimpse of short, shocking red hair, carefully spiked stylishly but rebelliously. _ "Until you find it there, and lead it, back… home." _

Zahra's breath caught, the music pulsing suddenly as her vision narrowed, traimed on the strange singer as he sang with tame venomosity atop the stage. " _ Wake me up inside!"  _ He cried, swiping his arm at the crowd and forcing them to skit back a step, unwittingly allowing Zahra a better view as she froze in Everett's arms. " _ Wake me up inside!" _ He cried again, making another determined slash through the air as he scowled into the crowd with eyes lined by heavy eyeliner. _ "Call my name and save me from the dark!"  _ He yelled in pleading demand, holding his hand to his chest as he stepped slowly across the stage.  _ "Bid my blood to run!"  _ The singer continued, closing his eyes as he crouched and leaned forward of the edge of the stage.  _ "Before I come undone!"  _ He demanded, his eyes opening as he leaned back and scowled from his lower position on the stage.  _ "Save me from the nothing I've become…" _ He breathed pleadingly, his head turning sharply to meet Zahra's stunned gaze with piercing dark blue eyes; before the crowd converged and stole him from her sight.

"No..!" She gasped, as Everett propelled her into motion again, weaving between the other dancers as if they weren't even there. "Everett… I-" she choked, her heart racing and her head pulsing as she blinked and tried to dislodge the sense of wrongness which had begun to consume her from within. "I think… I think I know him." She gasped suddenly, gazing up at Everett with wide, pleading eyes. "Please, I… I need to see him, speak to him!"

"Nonsense dear, it's just some street rabble. They'll be gone before you know it." Everett said dismissively, appearing unconcerned by Zahra's rapidly increasing distress. "Trust me dearest," he chuckled darkly, as Zahra blinked and tried to free her hand from his hold; only.for him to grip tighter and lean closer as he smiled slightly too wide. "It'll all be over soon." He said sweetly, an endearing smile on his face as Zahra frowned and twisted herself in his hold.

_ "Now that I know what I'm without,"  _ Zahra shook her head as the singer's next verse began to filter over the infuriatingly thick crowd. " _ You can't just leave me…" _ He drawled lowly, before crowing loudly, his hand barely visible in the air over the crowd as Zahra tried to crane herself towards him. " _ Breathe..! Into me and make me real…"  _ He sang pleadingly, as Everett twirled Zahra around the ballroom towards the stage, the crowd clearing a path to allow them past while blocking the singer from view. " _ Bring me to life…" _ The singer whispered as Zahra scowled and struggled in Everett's hold, finally yanking herself free of him and turning to shove her way through the crowd.

_ "Wake me up inside!"  _ He cried, as Zahra stumbled to the edge of the stage, her heart racing and her mind whirling at the breathtaking sight of the singer on stage, scowling as he pointed straight into the crowd. Straight at Zahra. " _ Wake me up inside!" _ He barked again, slowly sauntering across the stage as he locked his haunting, deep blue eyes onto her. " _ Call my name and save me from the dark!"  _ He ordered, as Zhara blinked and raised her hand to her chest, half shaking her head as it clouded with an intense swirl of something she couldn't quite decipher. " _ Bid my blood to run…"  _ The singer crooned, stepping before Zahra and gazing down at her as bodies seemed to sway and blur around her. " _ Before I come undone…"  _ He sang, slowly crouching down before her until they were eye to eye. Warmth and affection radiated from him, despite the tumultuous emotions of his song; and Zahra ran her eyes over him uncertainly, as he stretched his hand towards her. " _ Save me from the nothing I've become..!"  _ He pleaded, raising his brows at her hopefully, as something desperate flitted through his eyes.

_ "Bring me to life… _ " He drawled slowly, as Zahra swallowed heavily, sensing something urgent in his soul penetrating gaze. She felt a hand settle upon on her arm and knew Everett was attempting to pry her away; but her eyes remained locked onto the red headed singers, the hand over her racing heart slowly extending towards him. " _ Bring me to life…" _ He whispered quietly, a relieved smile slowly curving his lips as she hesitated half a heartbeat, before sliding her hand into his and gripped tightly, allowing him to stand and pull her quickly to the stage.

_"Frozen inside!" _He yelled suddenly, walking Zahra across the stage to a large ice sculpture. "_Without your touch..." _He sang lowly, their eyes never parting until he lowered her hand and gestured to look at the ice._ "Without your love, darling…" _He crooned quietly, stepping back and circling around the statue as Zahra frowned at him, wondering at the suddenly playful attitude he seemed to hold; a secret which seemed to glow and radiate from his heart. "_Only you... are my life," _he sang, shaking his head and spreading his hands wide as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back to the ceiling, yelling and extending a loud and desperate cry. "_Among the dead!"_

Zahra blinked in confusion, finally turning her gaze to the statue she'd been led to, her breath catching at the perfectly sculpted face and body before her.  _ "All this time,"  _ Zahra gasped, her foot instinctively moving to step away from the ice sculpture as its mouth moved; words escaping to continue the strange song. " _ I can't believe I couldn't see!" _ Her retreat was blocked by warm hands, the red headed singer holding her shoulder gently and smiling encouragingly, his eyes flicking back to the ice imploringly. " _ Kept in the dark," _ the ice sang, as Zahra frowned and swallowed nervously, stepping forward as the storm of emotions and thoughts in her head and her heart coiled tightly. " _ But you were there in front of me..!" _ It cried forlornly, as Zahra shook her head slowly.

_ "I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems…"  _ She whispered, her hand half reaching for the ice figures face, before she paused and looked at her own hand; certain she had been wearing pink gloves to match her dress, but instead seeing only bare hands and nails painted with black polish. " _ Got to open my eyes to everything." _ She mumbled, looking up as the ice spoke indecipherable words to her. Zahra shook her head, her eyes closing nd her hand rising to her brow as the storm in her head burst; showering her with shadowed images and incomplete memories, an entire life in fast forward. " _ Don't let me die here."  _ She pleaded abruptly, her eyes snapping open as she gazed at the ice figure in sudden horror; her hands clutching at its shoulders desperately. " _ Bring… _ " she murmured, her eyes flitting over the statue urgently. " _ Me…"  _ she said, pressing herself to the ice, noticing distantly that it was no longer cold; but warm like herself.  _ "To… _ " she pleaded, her eyes stinging with grief as she butted her forehead to the statues.  _ "Life!"  _ She breathed, closing the distance between herself and the ice figures mouth; and crying at the soft warmth which pressed back against her own lips.

_ "Wake me up inside!"  _ The singer cried victoriously, curling his arm around his stomach, before throwing it in a wide, sweeping gesture at the crowd; who gasped and faded away from the stage, as if thrown by an invisible force. " _ Wake me up inside!"  _ He chanted, a smile touching his lips as he stalked closer to Zahra, his hand settling gently on her shoulder as she pulled away from the ice figure and glanced at him uncertainly. " _ Call my name and save me from the dark!" _ He drawled pointedly, his dark blue eyes piercing through her to the frozen statue before her. " _ Bid my blood to run…" _ he whispered, his smile growing as he tipped his chin towards her. " _ Before I come undone…" _ he pleaded, circling around Zahra and the icy statue slowly. " _ Save me from the nothing I've become..!" _ He demanded, planting his legs firmly as he swung around to face her again.

Zahra frowned, swallowing heavily as she bit her lip and faced the ice figure, tentatively setting her bare hands against cheeks as she leaned closer. "Craig..?" She whispered uncertainly, her eyes flitting over the icy face as it began to crack and crumble. "Craig!" She cried anxiously, trying to keep the ice from breaking and falling free.

"Come on, Z…" his voice seemed to echo from each shard of ice which slid between her fingers, the icy lips she had kissed already crumbled away. "You got this, you can do it…" 

"I don't-" Zahra began, shaking her head as she trailed off, looking down at the pile of melting ice around her with a sinking heart. "I don't know…" she tried again, choking on the swell of confusion and grief which rose in her throat.

"Really, my dear," Zahra whirled at the sound if Everett's voice behind her, gasping in surprise as her blonde ringlets bounced around her, her pink gloved fingers clutching at the front if her dress. She blinked rapidly as he approached her swiftly, taking up her hand as her breath caught and her heart raced, her thoughts fogging and blocking out her previous moments. "That was quite the turn… perhaps we should call it a night and let this, last night of frivolity be done with." He said, caressing her cheek with the back of her hand as her heart leapt; not with the familiar rush of pleasure and anticipation which she expected, but with a slow boiling outrage and fury.

"I don't think-" she began carefully, cocking her head when she saw the red headed singer sauntering closer behind Everett, his intense gaze locked into her confused one.

_ "Bring me to life." _ He whispered, spreading his palms as he smiled warmly at her, as if he could  _ see _ the awkward affection she felt blossoming in her chest.

"Last night…" she muttered absently, her brow creasing as she frowned at Everett suddenly. "Why last night? And w-what'd you say earlier…  _ it'll all be over soon. _ " She recalled, retrieving her hand from his hold and eyeing him distrustfully, as she took a hesitant step backward. Her eyes dipped to her hand, and she shook her head at the sight of her bare hand and black nails; raising both hands to her head and gritting her teeth as she slammed her eyes shut and tried to fathom the potential meaning of the cryptic words. "I-"

"Such theatrics… I thought you above such displays,  _ dear _ ." Everett scoffed, rolling his eyes as he tugged at his jacket lapels. Zahra barely heard him, her thoughts swirling chaotically as her heart raced frantically, clutching desperately to the wispy, broken memories of Craig she had managed to recall and trying to expand her recollections. "I believe we should get you home, dear… you seem to be suffering from a minor breakdown. Too many balls and dancing, perhaps." He said, reaching for Zahra's elbow. "Come now, let's say goodbye to all of this..."

"No." Zahra said quietly, yanking her arm free and opening her eyes slowly, looking up at Everett as his eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not going anywhere with you,  _ asshole _ ." She bit out viciously, panting quietly as her eyes flit over Everett's shoulder, to see the redheaded singer smile at her widely. Her heart leapt, irritated affection sweeping through her as her breathing began to ease, the swirling fog in her head coming to a halt as her eyes met the dark blue orbs of the redheaded singer. "I know him." She said firmly, turning her gaze back to Everett as her eyes narrowed. "His name is…" she began, trailing off as the fog in her head lingered to obscure her thoughts and memories.

" _ Really _ , Zahra. Such language is unbecoming of a lady like yourself." Everett said disapprovingly, frowning at Zahra as she muttered to herself, trying desperately to recall the redheads name. "I think the overexertion is getting to you, my dear. We should really-"

"_You_ should really shut the _fuck_ _up_, Rourke!" Zahra snarled, scowling at him as she stepped away, her hand dropping to her side and flexing as if expecting to grip something. "This is such fucking _bullshit_!" She gasped, shaking her head as she looked around the ballroom; its decorations hanging limp and lifeless compared to the bright displays she remembered upon entering. "It's all bullshit." She whispered, her eyes widening as the fog in her head began to slowly recede, a soft snort of disbelief escaping her as she looked over Rourke's shoulder to the waiting redhead, just as he winked at her smugly. "Your name-"

"Zahra, really. Where in heaven's name did you learn such foul language?" Rourke demanded, frowning at her in frustration as he reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly. "Now, I really must insist,  _ dear _ …" he said firmly, pulling Zahra against his chest and using his free hand to trail fingers down her cheek, leaning closer determinedly. "We must be getting you-"

"Hey," Zahra said softly, smiling sweetly as Rourke paused and met her sly gaze curiously. "Get your goddamn hands  _ off of me _ , creep!" She demanded abruptly, scowling as her hand dove into her black jacket pocket, pulling free her small switch blade and flicking it open, before immediately thrusting it forward into Rourke's gut as he gasped with shock. "I will never be yours, will never go with you, will never work for you… you slimy, sadistic little pervert." She said, twisting her blade slowly and forcing Rourke to release her wrist. "I…" she said, shoving Rourke away from her, as she turned to the redhead, raising her fist and bumping it to his fondly. "I'm going with my friend here. His name," she said, looking back at Rourke with a smug smirk. "Is  _ Taylor. _ "

"No!" Rourke gasped, his eyes narrowing into a hateful scowl as his hands curled into claws, stretching towards the redhead, before beginning to shimmer and dissolve. " _ No _ !"

"Yeah, Taylor can be a real pain in the ass sometimes…" Zahra huffed, drawing in a deep breath as her head slowly cleared of the confusing fog which had previously consumed her. "But he never gives up on his friends… his family." She said, grimacing as Taylor grinned widely and swept her into a fiercely tight hug. "Urgh… please don't tell me the others can see this…" she grumbled, ignoring Rourke as he continued to dissolve; his hateful snarl finally disappearing along with the rest of him.

Taylor chuckled, setting her down on the floor gently and shrugging his shoulder guiltily in reply, his grin never fading as he squeezed her shoulders encouragingly. "Okay, so; how the hell do I get out of this… fucked up  _ hellhole _ ?" She demanded, shivering with disgust at the memory of the pink ballgown she'd been envisioned to wear.

Taylor's smile softened, exhaling heavily through his nose as he folded his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek lightly, butting his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes and slowly began to fade. "No, wait-!" Zahra pleaded in alarm, her hands reaching for his arms around her shoulders and sinking straight through them. "Taylor! How do I..?" She tried to ask, shaking her head as he opened his eyes; the dark blue orbs sparkling with amusement as she swallowed thickly and watched him disappear.

"Holy fucking…" she breathed, reaching up to tangle her hands in her hair and trying to remember how to escape the prison she'd come to find herself trapped within.

"Come on, sweetheart…" the voice caused her heart to lurch, her eyes snapping open as she dropped her hands to her sides in shock. She blinked and took a step back, shaking her head slowly at the tall blonde woman stood before her, dressed in an elegant blue gown. Her throat tightened, her eyes stinging as the woman slowly swept closer, her blue gloves fingers rising to cup Zahra's cheeks affectionately. "You're the smartest, bravest girl I know." The woman said thickly, stroking Zahra's cheek with her thumb.

"Z..!" The warbled cry made Zahra blink, sucking in a deep breath as she looked around the scattered ice particles with a frown. "Z, please! C'mon, you gotta-!" 

"Craig…" she mumured, shaking her head as she looked back at the blonde woman and eyed her warily. "I don't… I have to…" she said awkwardly, her hand rising to cover the woman's uncertainly.

"Yes." The woman said, smiling softly at Zahra. "Time for you to go." She agreed, using her thumbs to close Zahra's eyes, before leaning down to kiss her forehead; the area immediately tingling with warmth. Zahra's breath caught as the woman leaned further, her lips brushing Zahra's heavily pierced ear as she whispered to her quickly.

Zahra's eyes snapped open seconds later, her breath quickening as she stared up into darkness. "What the fu-?!" She croaked, scowling into the darkness as she heard gasps around her. "Hey, get this piece of shit off of my fucking face, before I break _ your  _ faces!" She demanded hotly, her throat tight as she replayed the memory of her encounter with the woman in her head.

"Oh my-" 

"She's awake!"

"Here, help me remove this. Be careful though… it's a delicate process." 

"Get it the fuck off, before I fucking rip it off and break your damn smug face in the process!"

"I think that's enough from the lowest denominator... "

"Oh, give him a break already, would you?" 

"Huh, whaddaya know? It worked…"

"You doubted me?! How very _dare _you?!"

Zahra groaned at the voices around her, frowning as she felt clips and straps being removed; before hastily slamming her eyes shut again with a pained hiss, as bright white light flooded them. "Urgh, can't you all shut the fuck up..?" She grumbled, wincing as she raised a weak hand before her face and tried to open her eyes despite the light. "How uh… how long?" She asked quietly, glancing around the assembled faces as they exchanged nervous glances.

"Six days." Taylor said flippantly, moving to sit at the edge of her bed. "It's been six days." He said, smiling as he reached for her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. "I am  _ so _ happy to see you." He said, before bursting into tears.

"There he goes again." Jake sighed, rolling his eyes as he strode forward and swept Taylor from the bed and pulled him against his side. "C'mon, Boy Scout… let's give her some room, huh?" He said, glancing at Zahra and winking fondly. "Glad to see ya made it, Skrillex… drinks on me later, right? None of these lightweights can keep up." He said, his hand over Taylor's mouth to prevent him from protesting as he walked him away from the bed Zahra found herself to be lying in.

"Oh, Zahra!" Quinn gushed, her hands folded over her heart as she gave a watery smile. "We were so worried…" she said, reaching down to squeeze Zahra's hand warmly.

Zahra blinked, looking around her gathered friends curiously and finally settling on a single face, just beside her bed. She reached for his hand as he moved to take hers, the first hints of a smile touching her lips at the relief she felt sweep through her. "Hey," she said, squeezing his fingers tiredly. "Player Two." She huffed, snickering when he grimaced and squeezed her fingers back slightly too tightly; though she said nothing to dissuade him.

"Maybe not for awhile, Z…" Craig said quietly, his broad shoulders tight as Zahra tried to pull him closer. "Think I had enough of games for a little." He said shakily, licking his lips as he sat at the edge of her bed; seeming incredibly small considering his bulky frame.

"Ha, like to see you try and stop me doing whatever the hell I want, dork." Zahra teased, relaxing slightly when Craig snorted and his tense shoulders finally dropped. They sat quietly for a long pause, taking comfort from each others presence, before Zahra reluctantly cleared her throat. "So... what happened?" She finally asked, looking around her friends as they exchanged surprised and nervous glances. "Don't start with the looks, assholes… I remember the  _ plan _ , I'm just… a little fuzzy on what went wrong." She said, wincing and scoeling in frustration when Jake covered an amused snort with badly feigned coughing. "Shut up, loser! Just 'cause I'm laying down right now, don't mean I can't still-"

"Easy, easy!" Michelle said, approaching Zahra's other side and checking her vitals over quickly. "You really need to relax right now… your body has been under a lot of strain while you were in there." She said as gently as she could, throwing Jake a scathing look as he tried not to laugh. "You can kick his ass when you're recovered."

"Aw, c'mon… nobody else finds it funny that little miss hacker and smacker was so sure she could beat Rourke's little game; and got sucked into it instead?" Jake demanded, spreading his palms as the others averted their eyes guiltily, while Taylor sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, swatting Jake's arm weakly. "I mean, I'm glad ya back with us and all Hot Topic, but hey… if it was one of these guys, ya'd be laughin' at 'em yaself." He said knowingly, winking at her as she huffed in reluctant agreement.

"Yeah, I admit… didn't expect it to be that big of a bitch to beat." She admitted, scratching at her pierced ear idly. "And… I may or may not have been a little under prepared for that security system." She said, sighing as she leaned back into her pillows and looked up at the ceiling.

"Indeed." Aleister sneered, his arms folded around Grace's shoulders as she leaned back against him. "Another three minutes, and your consciousness would have been lost to the system entirely. Then even our last ditch efforts to rescue you would have been utterly useless."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Zahra scoffed, as she rolled her eyes. She looked over at Taylor with a frown, who raised his brows innocently. "Why the hell did you have to start  _ singing _ of all things? I can't even get any peace from your bullshit in my own damn head?" She demanded, though there was no real heat to her frustration.

Taylor shrugged lightly, leaning into Jake's comforting embrace as he smiled at Zahra sweetly. "I figured it would piss you off the most and wake you up.  _ Obviously. _ " He said, snickering softly when she huffed and rolled her eyes at him. "But really, I didn't do much… Craig wrote the program in, I was only allowed a very brief turn with the other headset." He said, pouting as he glanced around their friends. "Apparently nobody trusts me to resist Rourke's super security system."

"Considering it just kicked  _ my _ ass, they're probably right…" Zahra sighed, swallowing heavily before turning to Craig and squeezing his hand. "You got my laptop handy?" She asked, snorting when his brows rose in surprise. "What..? You didn't think I couldn't get it?" She asked, smirking when her group of friends blinked around her. "Uh… today would be good ya dorks." She said, rolling her eyes as Quinn jumped into motion, unplugging Zahra's laptop and carrying it over from its stand in the corner of the room.

"Babe, can't this wait-?" Craig began to ask, before wisely shutting his mouth when Zahra threw him an irritated glare, while she turned on her laptop.

"I may pass out at any moment, and I can't risk forgetting." She said, patting his hand in consolation as her laptop warmed up. "It won't take long." She promised, firing up her programs and loading the appropriate files which they'd siphoned from Rourke's computer's; before discovering they were password protected, with the password hidden in his new and upcoming virtual reality game. "Alright… come to momma." She mumbled, typing rapidly as she quickly hacked through the basic firewalls and novice protection, until she finally came to the password screen and hesitated.

"Hey, Zahra…?" Taylor asked slowly, frowning at Zahra's frozen fingers. "Where'd you actually find the password..? I mean, you've been wining, dining and waltzing the past six days… but, I never saw any-" he said, trailing off and gesturing to the small screen beside the bed; a now black screen with the words 'game over' flashing brightly.

Zahra blinked, drawing in a deep breath as she licked her lips slowly. "You losers saw everything..?" She asked at length, glancing around as they all averted their eyes guiltily, save for Jake; who winked and smirked.

"Ya look good with curls and a pretty frock, Skrillex." He said shamelessly, laughing when Taylor stomped on his foot and scowled at him. "What? She already knows the truth… ya want her truth, ya gotta play fair." He said, grinning as Taylor reluctantly leaned back against his side.

"I hate how much of a smart ass you are." Taylor grumbled, though his lips twitched with amusement.

"Ain't what ya said about my ass last night." Jake snickered, waving his brows as Taylor blushed.

"Urgh, you guys are so gross. You're gonna make me barf." Zahra groused, wrinkling her nose at them in disgust and slowly pressing individual keys with a single finger tip. "So… you all saw that last part? That… woman?" She asked, her shoulders hunching defensively as she avoided their burning gazes.

"Yes…" Quinn said slowly, frowning as she shared a concerned glance with Taylor. "Why? Who was she..?" She asked curiously.

"That was her mom." Craig said quietlly, smiling sadly and squeezing Zahra's free hand when she looked up at him in surprise. "Your dad showed me a photo when we were in college." He explained, his fingers trailing to Zahra's wrist and toying with the string bracelet he'd given her the year before.

"Yeah… yeah it was." Zahra said, nodding as she exhaled a slow and shaky breath. "Basically, being so close to getting locked into a giant computer; my subconscious decided to kick my ass a little. Shock me out of it, in terms you losers would understand." She explained, her finger hovering over the enter key on her keyboard. "So anyway, this hella freaky little mental breakdown… worst nightmare turned, moderately acceptable dream… gave me his password." She said, narrowing her eyes as she hit the key and entered the password.

Information began to flood the screen, boxes pinging and scrolling quickly as Zahra's friends gathered closer, their expressions brightening at the collection of data which opened up before them. "Praise me, peons. I'm a fucking genius." She sighed, leaning back on her pillows and rolling her head towards Craig with a tired smile.

"I been sayin' that for years, I ain't gotten any damn praise yet." Jake scoffed, smirking as Taylor's jaw dropped and his brow furrowed in feigned outrage. 

"Uh, excuse me, mister ego…" he said, jabbing his finger into Jake's chest in playful accusation. "I praised you  _ plenty _ last night." He drawled, nuzzling Jake's cheek as he curled his arms around his shoulders. "And if this is the thanks I'm gonna get for that, then you can just forget about tonigh-"

"Please stop talking." Zahra groaned, rolling her head on her pillows as she scowled at them. "Your public displays of affection are making me wanna hurl." She said, sighing as Jake promptly dove forward and kissed Taylor hungrily, rolling her eyes when the redhead hummed contently at the attention. "Craig," she drawled lowly, looking over at him with her brows raised in expectant exasperation. "If you don't get those lovey dovey assholes, the hell outta my goddamn room…" she said, an evil grin curling her lips. "I'm gonna hack each and every one of their bank accounts, and donate every single penny they have... _ to an indonesian porn ring _ !"

Grace and Quinn giggled as Jake and Taylor ignored Zahra, while Craig smiled and leaned forward to kiss her brow fondly. "Y'all heard the lady-" he said, clearing his throat guiltily as she swiped his shoulder with a scowl. "Er, I mean… get the fuck out, before my girl ruins you all."

"Hmm, well… we should get going anyway." Taylor sighed as he withdrew from Jake's kiss. "I have to reschedule the heavy metal screamers for Zahra's not at all a surprise party." He said, smoothing down Jake's jacket as he smiled over at Zahra sweetly. "Being comatose for almost a week earns you a postponement, not a cancellation." He said brightly, snagging Jake's hand as he backed towards the door.

"What the fuck is he babbling about?" Zahra demanded, scowling around the group as they laughed and filed out the door after Jake and Taylor. "Okay, why the fuck are they laughing?" She asked Craig, frowning as he smiled after the group fondly, before turning back to Zahra with a softer expression, his fingers grazing her cheek as he allowed her to simmer in her fury for a moment.

Finally Craig leaned forward slowly, his smile growing as Zahra's suspicion and frustration bled away into reluctant realisation. "... happy birthday baby." He said smugly, ignoring her resigned sigh as he kissed her and pretended not to know that she was already planning various escape plans for the following week; when Taylor would throw her, his not a surprise birthday party.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZAHRA ♡


End file.
